Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an organic light-emitting display device, and more particularly to an organic light-emitting display device, in which a compensation pattern is selectively provided between two dam patterns depending on the arrangement density of a lower structure thereof, thereby improving the reliability of the device.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, with the arrival of the information age, the field of displays for visually displaying electrically conveyed information signals has developed rapidly. In response to this, various kinds of flat panel display devices having excellent characteristics, such as a small thickness, a low weight, and low power consumption, have been developed and have rapidly replaced existing cathode ray tubes (CRTs).
Representative examples of such flat panel display devices may include a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) device, a field emission display (FED) device, and an organic light-emitting display (OLED) device.
Among these, the organic light-emitting display device is considered a competitive application because it does not require a separate light source and enables the realization of a compact device design and vivid color display.
The organic light-emitting display device includes organic light-emitting diodes, which are independently driven on a per-sub-pixel basis. Such an organic light-emitting diode includes an anode, a cathode, and an organic layer including an organic light-emitting layer disposed between the anode and the cathode.
An exemplary organic light-emitting display device is configured such that an array structure including a thin-film transistor and an organic light-emitting diode is formed corresponding to each sub-pixel on a lower substrate and such that an encapsulation substrate for encapsulating the organic light-emitting diode, which is vulnerable to moisture, is disposed so as to face the array structure. In addition, a seal pattern is provided so as to surround the edges of the region between the lower substrate and the encapsulation substrate, which are arranged vertically, in order to encapsulate the encapsulation substrate and the lower substrate from the permeation of external air in the lateral direction.
In general, a seal pattern material is dispensed to the encapsulation substrate, and the encapsulation substrate is arranged so as to face the lower substrate and is bonded to the same. However, the construction on the lower substrate is different for each of the areas of the top, bottom and two lateral sides of the lower substrate, and thus the degree of spreading of the seal pattern after the bonding is different for each area.
Therefore, an area in which the seal pattern is formed relatively thin is vulnerable to permeation of external air or moisture in the lateral direction. Further, the difference in width of the seal patterns formed in the respective areas accelerates the deterioration of the vulnerable area over time, thereby degrading the reliability of the device.